In-Verse Heroes: Trinity War Tournament
''In-Verse: Trinity War Tournament ''is a crossover video game published by Brilliant Star Company, It is made by an external company. The game is a Trinity Saga vs. Neo Trinity Saga game consisting in these six games, plus extra two which are pseudo-considered: *''Dynamite Brothers Circus: The Legend of Ell'' *''Burn! Dream Academy'' *''After Wish'' *''Code Cosmos: Ultimate Ghosts '' *''Vision: Divider Eyes'' *''Land of the Eternal Night'' *''Bless you, Falling Star'' *''Blood & Poison: The Dead End'' Gameplay The gameplay resembles the Warriors series. Specifically the Hyrule Warriors video game, with normal and charge attacks, also you can evade, dash and do back-flips. Like Warriors Orochi, you can choose a three-man team, but limited to play one character, unless one falls, the other takes the place afterwards, there are some special team selections. Unlike the mainline Trinity Sagas games. Trinity War Tournament requires to use strategy and defeat enemies to achieve victory, aside of the missions and side missions and is very Open World oriented. The Character can win experience through the performance in battle with Five-Star System Ranking straight from The FEAST Saga ''series. The game will have the biggest roster of the series. Story There's a mysterious magic that involves several timelines. Many heroes and villains of the eight mentioned games are engaging in a series of battles for survival, the characters range from circus artists to actual deities. Characters/Factions The roster is confirmed to be almost twice longer than any of the games, with more than 50 characters with different skills and weapons. ''Dynamite Circus ''Faction - Circus Empire '''Odin Lowell II' * Weapon: Swords * VA: Keith Silverstein / Hiroaki Hirata Alain Keaton * Weapon: Juggling Objects * VA: Robbie Daymond / Hiroshi Kamiya Fatima Anarchy Blade * Weapon: Magic * VA: Cindy Robinson / Kanako Kondo Saint Annie Blade * Weapon: Magic * VA: Julie Maddalena / Yuki Matsuoka Glenn Blue Strife * Weapon: Trapezes (Jump attack only) * VA: Yuri Lowenthal / Tatsuhisa Suzuki Coral Violet Strife * Weapon: Trapezes (Jump attack only) * VA: Cassandra Morris / Youko Honda Angelique von Stoker * Weapon: Whip and Knives * VA: Tara Platt / Mie Sonozaki Leo "Lionhead" Foley * Weapon: Fire Breathing * VA: Greg Chun / Daisuke Hirakawa Bub the Clown * Weapon: Clown objects * VA: Jesse Merlin / Wataru Takagi Walter King * Weapon: Speed tricks * VA: Liam O'Brien / Daisuke Egawa Dream Academy Faction - New Students Club Kent Miller * Weapon: Magic Answers * VA: Ben Diskin / Kenji Nojima Anna Rosa Vargas * Weapon: Gymnastic Whip * VA: Monica Rial / Yuka Koyama Wade Holt * Weapon: Baseball Bat * VA: Ben Pronsky / Yasunori Matsumoto Fred Hale * Weapon: Soccer Ball * VA: Max Mittelman / Takayuki Kondo Diana Reeves * Weapon: None * VA: Minae Noji / Sakura Nogawa Arthur Pearlman * Weapon: Wood sword * VA: Michael Sinterniklaas / Daisuke Sakaguchi Cyan Black * Weapon: A Violin * VA: Sarah Blandy / Sayuri Yoshida Maria Potter * Weapon: Creations with Paint * VA: G.K. Bowes / Tomoyo Kurosawa Christian Hawk * Weapon: None, he is way too powerful * VA: Jamieson Price / Kozo Shioya Percy D. Robinson * Weapon: Needles * VA: John DeMita / Kentaro Ito After Wish Faction - SHINE Agents Cornelia Joester * Weapon: Blaster * VA: Brina Palencia / Kanako Kondo Constance "Connie" Joester * Weapon: Blaster * VA: Cherami Leigh Kuehn / Ayumi Fujimura Corina Joester * Weapon: Blaster * VA: Marisha Ray / Kana Ueda Cain Brooklyn * Weapon: Hammer * VA: Xander Mobus / Hideo Ishikawa Aiden Branton * Weapon: Spear * VA: Ray Chase / Kensho Ono Dimitri Adams * Weapon: None * VA: Josh Grelle / Takuya Eguchi Breeze Alben * Weapon: Guns * VA: Johnny Yong Bosch / Shouta Aoi Sunny Jefferson * Weapon: Flying Swords * VA: Michelle Ruff / Akiko Kimura Dana Bellucci * Weapon: Anti material rifle. * VA: Stephanie Sheh / Hiromi Hirata Sponge-Mail (Muriel) * Weapon: Earthquakes * VA: Cristina Vee / Riho Iida Code Cosmos Faction - Illusionary Entertainment Dwayne "Hero" Ackerman * Weapon: Transformable Spear * VA: Ben Diskin / Hikaru Midorikawa Azura Banks * Weapon: Wind Sword * VA: Cindy Robinson / Sayaka Kitahara Amber Lee * Weapon: Stone Gloves * VA: Brittney Harvey / Mayumi Iizuka Roy Lowell * Weapon: Bow/Spear * VA: Edward Bosco / Yuki Ono Rita Green * Weapon: Lance * VA: Karen Dyer / Ryoko Shintani Adele Reynolds * Weapon: Wand * VA: Ashly Burch / Nao Toyama Cameron James * Weapon: Dual Swords * VA: Taliesin Jaffe / Shinobu Matsumoto Violetta Maxwell * Weapon: Cat Claws * VA: Brianna Knickerbocker / Mai Goto Tom "Cat" Brown * Weapon: Dual Guns * VA: Wendee Lee / Sayaka Aida Roman Silver Gray * Weapon: Random * VA: Vic Mignogna / Ken Takeuchi Divider Eyes Faction - Poison Belladonna Team Mei -Hades-''' * Weapon: Magic, but holds a double edged Staff * VA: Vanessa Marshall / Reiko Takagi 'Una -Athena-' * Weapon: Random * VA: Kimberly Brooks / Ai Orikasa 'Segundo -Ares-' * Weapon: Guns * VA: Bill Rogers / Shinichiro Miki 'Trois -Hermes-' * Weapon: None * VA: Cindy Robinson / Kurumi Mamiya 'Fire -Apollo-' * Weapon: Flames * VA: Liam O'Brien / Kenta Miyake 'Lima -Poseidon-' * Weapon: Trident * VA: Steve Blum / Youji Ueda 'Sechs -Dionysus-' * Weapon: Bottles, random. * VA: Patrick Seitz / Riki Kitazawa 'Nana -Artemis-' * Weapon: Umbrella * VA: Linda Cardellini / Kaori Shimizu 'Octo -Hephaestus-' * Weapon: Rocks * VA: Deby Derryberry / Yuu Sugimoto 'Nine -Hera-' * Weapon: None * VA: Wendee Lee / Aki Toyosaki Eternal Night Faction - Ambrose Family Alliance '''Clement Ambrose * Weapon: Sword and Gun * VA: Dave Wittenberg / Mamoru Miyano Amanda Branwen * Weapon: Spiky Gloves * VA: Laura Bailey / Emiri Katou Catrina * Weapon: Random * VA: Rachel Lillis / Mikako Komatsu Jareth Branwen * Weapon: Hammer * VA: Robin Atkin Downes / Hidenari Ugaki Tobias * Weapon: None * VA: Gideon Emery / Hideo Ishikawa Gaspar Ambrose * Weapon: Guns * VA: Troy Baker / Kenji Akabane Astrid Ambrose * Weapon: Whip * VA: Gwendoline Yeo / Marina Inoue Persephone Ambrose * Weapon: Bazooka * VA: Jen Taylor / Naoko Matsui Edmond Ambrose * Weapon: None * VA: Richard Epcar / Akio Otsuka Emilio Chang * Weapon: Random * VA: Johnny Yong Bosch / Nobutoshi Canna Fallen Stars Faction Scarlet Red Rose Crimson * Weapon: Nature Magic * VA: Natalie Lander / Sayaka Senbongi Denim Blue Rose Azure * Weapon: Sword and Shield * VA: Doug Erholtz / Kaito Ishikawa Lion Yellow Rose Gold * Weapon: Magic * VA: Mick Wingert / Tasuku Hatanaka Jet Black * Weapon: Magic * VA: Kate Higgins / Aki Kanada Klein * Weapon: Sword * VA: Ray Chase / Yuma Uchida Hazel van Storm * Weapon: Whip and guns * VA: Julie Nathanson / Rei Matsuzaki Green * Weapon: Stealth * VA: Cristopher Sabat / Kenji Nomura Rosa Valentina * Weapon: Sword and Shield * VA: Julianne Alexander / Asami Seto The Purple * Weapon: Knives * VA: Sam Riegel / Jun Fukushima Blanc Neige * Weapon: Magic * VA: Karen Strassman / Eimi Okada Blood Poison Faction - No-Heroes Team Nina Mercier -Achilles-''' * Weapon: Sword and Shield * VA: Renee Faia / Mayumi Sako 'Gerald Mercier -Odysseus-' * Weapon: Bow and Swords * VA: Steve Blum / Tomokazu Seki 'Aylen Faith/Antonella Carvajal -Hector-' * Weapon: Guns and Sword * VA: Amy Shiels / Miho Hino 'Suzette Mercier -Ajax-' * Weapon: Shield and Spear * VA: Kimberly Brooks / Hitomi Nabatame 'Isabelle Mercier -Patroclus-' * Weapon: Spear-bow * VA: Danielle Judovits / Ai Nonaka 'Raymond Mercier -Priam-' * Weapon: Random * VA: Zach Callison / Kazutomi Yamamoto 'Mike Thompson -Aeneas-' * Weapon: Knife and Shield * VA: Josh Keaton / Yuichiro Umehara 'Sandra Dawson -Penthesilea-' * Weapon: Bow and Arrow * VA: Michele Knotz / Touko Aoyama 'Tobias "Toby" Krauser -Agamemnon-' * Weapon: Two Swords * VA: Eric Bauza / Katsuyuki Konishi 'Ferdinand Armstrong -Menelaos-' * Weapon: Random * VA: Isaac Singleton Jr. / Youhei Tadano Villains Team '''Ell Burlesque * Weapon: Gravity Powers * VA: Roger Craig Smith / Satoshi Hino Stephanie Carson in Quartz Neo Arma * Weapon: Random * VA: Lauren Landa / Kaoru Mizuhara Gladius * Weapon: Guns and Lasers * VA: Jamieson Price / Koutarou Nakamura Dudley "Duke" Ackerman / Dark Jockey Knight * Weapon: Magic Lance * VA: Matthew Mercer / Nobuyuki Hiyama Tenshi -Zeus-''' * Weapon: Thunderbolt Lance * VA: David Stanbra / Akira Ishida '''Dante * Weapon: Projectile Feathers * VA: Bryce Papenbrook / Junko Minagawa Slate Amitola * Weapon: Dark Magic * VA: Tara Jayne / Aimi Tanaka Mirall Drych -Paris-''' * Weapon: Bow * VA: Ali Hillis / Yuka Inokuchi '''Horatio Ambrose * Weapon: None * VA: D.C Douglas / Norio Wakamoto Non-affiliated Vanessa * Weapon: Magic Wand * VA: Colleen Villard / Rina Satou List of Unlockables Coming Soon Mooks Coming soon. Acts Story mode coming soon. Stages Coming soon. Game Modes Coming soon. Trivia *This is the first game in In-Verse History that isn't made by one of the in house studios, instead, is Omega Force, famous for their Warriors series of games. *The game's theme song (also known as the Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans first Opening) is "RAISE YOUR FLAG" by Man With a Mission. *This game will not include original allied characters. *The game was originally another The FEAST Saga entry, but changed to another crossover game since the series was already completed by The Final Act. Category:Warriors series Category:2017 video games Category:Crossover games Category:Trinity Saga Category:Neo Trinity Saga Category:Hack and Slash games